Sex
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: AU; It's a single word, one syllable, three letters, and it's a basic human need. Katniss Everdeen wasn't interested in it until she accidently gets far too drunk one night.
1. Chapter One

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT\+-+-+\**

**OC Warning**; there is one OC, she is mostly there to give another perspective on things and help the Everlark to happen!

**Rated M;** language, various different sexual scenes, and other stuff that we'll talk about later…

**AU;** Set in an unnamed city in the US in a time where we have the Capital's showers.

**Katniss POV; **I doubt I'll use another POV but if I do you'll be warned, I swear

**\+-+-+\The Summery in 255 Character or Less/-+-+-/**

**AU;** It's a single word, one syllable, three letters, and it's a basic human need. Katniss Everdeen wasn't interested in it until she accidently gets far too drunk one night.

**/-+-+-/Chapter One\+-+-+\**

"Katniss fucking Everdeen! If you aren't in the shower in ten minutes I will though water on you!" calls a distant voice. I recognize it enough to know that it wasn't a bluff.

I groan while sitting up and force myself towards the bathroom. The sleep stays in me until the warm water begins to attack from all angles. I hate and love this shower; I hate how the water seems to always be attacking me, but I love how quickly I can wash myself and my hair in it. My showers only take about five minutes in the morning, giving me more time to sleep. I towel dry my hair and body, before pulling on my under ware, jeans, and a simple white tee. My door is flung open while I'm pulling on my socks by my roommate, Elphaba Anders.

"Didn't you hear the shower?" I ask her, finding it odd that she's barking at me to get ready when her dark brown hair is messy and she's only dressed in her a back button up, which makes her pale skin look paler.

"I wasn't sure," she replied, her jade eyes wondering round, "You should paint your room, or I don't know maybe add some posters… still looks like it did when you 1st moved in." I've been her roommate for almost a year and other then putting my clothes away and putting some family photos up and around, I really haven't done anything to the room, unlike Elphaba's, whose is covered in posters.

"I like it like this," I reply, getting up from where I had been. I push her out of my room, shut the door behind us, and go in the direction of the kitchen "Is there still coffee?"

"Yes but—" Elphaba stops talking when a man dressed only in his boxers walks out of the kitchen. I whip around, thinking of the various ways I could kill Elphaba for this. We had an agreement that she would stop bringing her one-night stands to the apartment, or I thought we did. By the time I've turned around Elphaba has vanished, probably to her room. I let out a groan, before turning back to the man.

"Get all your clothes and get out, before I call security." The man stares at me surprised for a moment, and when he opens his mouth to respond I grab the phone on the wall and punch in the number for security. While he gathers up his things I take a look at him; he looks to be strong, he's muscular, good-looking, and blond. I'll give Elphaba credit for managing to always bring home attractive guys. He pulls on his clothes while he walks out the door. I hear him faintly say something about me being a bitch, but I don't honestly care what he thinks.

"Do you even know his name?" I ask, when Elphaba reemerges, dressed in jeans and a Captain America t-shirt.

"Cato, his name was Cato," she replies, smiling at me.

"I thought we had a deal! No more one-night stands come into the apartment!" I say, hating that she was smiling.

"Never agreed to it!" replied Elphaba, looking at her watch, "If we're going to argue, then it'll have to be in the car, we're going to be late for work." And that's what we do the entire car ride, we argue. It ends with Elphaba agreeing to at least warn me when she brings home her one night stands.

We both work at The Hob, a little dinner in the middle of town. It's owned by Sae, an older bony woman, who pays us a little above minimum wage and mostly works in the kitchen. Other than the two of us, there are two waitresses, Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason, and one Sae has one other person who will help her out in the kitchen, Gale Hawthorne. Gale and I look like we could be siblings, which is why I get asked from time to time if it's fun working with my older brother.

"Aren't you two cutting it pretty close?" asks Johanna when we walk in.

"Not my fault Elphie couldn't keep it in her pants and brought a stranger home," I snap, hurrying to clock in.

"Was it that guy you were dancing with at the club last night?" asked Johanna, earning a nod from Elphaba, as she clocked in too. "He was hot!"

"Yeah, but he was lacking in other areas," replied Elphaba. I hate these two together. Johanna isn't as slutty as Elphaba, but she encourages it far too much! I shake my head and plan to walk away from them, I plan to step away from this conversation, but they had other plans.

"So Katniss freaked out like she normally does?" asked Johanna, pretending that I've fully left the room. I know they want me to hear the conversation; otherwise I would have been fully out of the room before they began talking.

"Yeah, but she does have that right. It is her home too," replies Elphaba, reminding me why I do like her. No matter what she tries to see everyone's point, even if it kills her to be wrong on something.

"You know she just needs to get laid, and then she would stop pestering you," says Johanna, looking over at me.

"Shut up! I don't get why you two want to have sex so much!" I practically scream, before grabbing an apron and heading to the front. Annie is already waiting on the few customers we currently have, and that Gale is in the kitchen cooking with Sae. I tie my apron on and head to the one table that I know Annie hasn't gotten too. It's Finnick Odair, Annie's ex-boyfriend.

"What did you do?" I ask, tired of watching this man pine over Annie. He jumps at my voice and looks at me like I've grown another head.

"She didn't tell you," he says, shifting back to Annie, who's done a very good job at pretending he isn't here.

"Nope, refuses to talk about it, even with Sae," I replay. Sae has been like a confidant that any of us can go to for advice or event just to vent out of problems.

"I messed up royally! I was far too drunk and I slept with someone else," says Finnick, "I didn't know what I was doing, and I haven't had a drink since and I will never have another again if Annie would just listen to me!"

"You're right you did screw up royally, but come in during a rush and sit in her section, she'll have to wait on you and listen to you," I say, "And while I doubt you will ever do this again, if you do I will personally track you down and turn you into a ken doll." I know Finnick truly does love Annie, but I've seen him wasted at parties. Ever girl that has hair like Annie's and is about her build tends to get hit on and flirted with, until someone tells Finnick that they aren't Annie, and then he goes back looking for Annie. I don't understand love.

Love was the down spiral of my family. My father died when I was nine, and it seemed like my mother died with him. She stopped moving, getting out of bed, stopped eating. She was physically there but mentally she had left me and my sister, Primrose, to fend for ourselves. At age nine I managed to get a job mowing lawns and delivering papers, this barely covered a single bill we had to pay. Luckily my mother's sister, Aunt Margret, took us all in. I hadn't wanted to leave out home, but Aunt Margret's home meant that Prim could go to any school she wanted, and that Prim would be treated like a princess, which I know she enjoys.

I decided when I turned 18 that I wanted to try living on my own; I got this job and an apartment in the worst area in town. After I got home to a ransacked apartment I ran to Sae for safety, and the next day at work Elphaba, who is a year older than me and been working at the dinner longer then I had, said that she was going to come with me to get whatever stuff was still in my apartment and that I was moving in with her. I didn't bother to argue, everyone was agreeing with her.

"Don't forget about the building party tonight!" says Elphaba, pulling me out my thoughts. She worked in the kitchen with Sae and Gale, and how did I go from Finnick's table to the order window.

"Not going," I simply say, handing her some order's I'd apparently taken.

"Yes you are, even if I have to drag you," she replies, shaking her head at me.

"Why are you so determined to get me to that party?" I retort, not seeing the point. Once a month our super throws these parties so everyone in the building can know everyone, or some reason along those lines.

"Because you almost never go out, and this is just down on the 1st floor of our building! So please give the party thirty minutes, after that you can completely go back up to the apartment," says Elphaba, giving me her sweetest smile possible. So I give in, because what's the worst that could happen?

**S**_E_X

My head is pounding like I've got a hangover, but I didn't drink anything alcoholic at the party… did I? I don't remember. Last thing I remember is talking to a man with the most beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that lives on my floor and sipping on the punch. I squeeze me eyes shut tighter and roll over, not expecting it hit a warm mass next to me. Slowly open my eyes, and try not to scream. The man I was talking to is in my bed. And he's not wearing clothes. And neither am I. I quietly and quickly push myself out of the bed, wincing slightly at the slight pain I feel between my thighs... Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD!

What the hell happened last night!

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

So this idea came from one of my friends at work; she never got why the rest of us would complain about not get any, until she finally got some, now she understands. She also reminds about like Katniss personality wise so thus this idea was born! So this drunken night she's had with Peeta will be revealed next chapter as Elphaba explains it and brings the memory back to her.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!

**NO REVIEW(S) OR AT LEAST TEN ALERTS, NO UPDATES**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Two\+-+-+\**

Okay Katniss, I tell myself, you managed to get wasted and have sex with a stranger, none of which you remember. I feel the panic rise up in me as I think of what I can do. I chose to quickly get ready for work, run out of the apartment, ignoring Elphaba's questions and concerns, and pretty much run to The Hob. I end up being so early that I have to even wait for Sae to come unlock the place.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asks me, as she approaches the building.

"Just felt like not being almost late today," I respond, not sure how to tell her the truth about my night, especially since I don't even remember it. Sae takes my word, and lets me in to clock in. I pull on my apron and prepare myself for what I know is going to come.

**S**_E_**X**

"There she is!" squealed Elphaba, pulling me into a hug as soon as she sees me. Everyone is staring at us, at least all the other people we work with, the few customers that are here right now don't seem to care what's going on. "You grew up when I wasn't looking, I feel so proud!"

"Shut up!" I hiss, not wanting her to do what I know she's about to.

"What I can't tell anyone how you've officially had you're first one-night stand!" her voice is purposefully loud and suddenly Johanna has her arms wrapped around my shoulder congratulating me too. Oh how I hate them. "And according to Peeta, you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot."

His name is Peeta…

X_E_**S**

_I really hate parties. All they ever seem to be is people trying to hook up and get wasted. I just have to wait another ten minutes and then I can go back to my apartment. Just ten more minutes and I'm out of here!_

"_Excuse me?" says a male voice. Poor thing must see that my shields are up and… wow, he's hot. His blue eyes are bight and inviting, and his blond hair falls in curls on the top of his head. So much for my shields, "I haven't met you before, my name is Peeta. I live up on the 12__th__ floor."_

"_Katniss, I live on the same floor with a roommate."_

**S**_E_X

The rest of work is me mostly avoiding Elphaba and Johanna, and receiving weird looks from Gale. Annie and Sae are the only ones who are kind enough not to act weird, so I try to stay around them.

Elphaba teases me every chance she does get until we get into her car, then she's surprisingly quite. In fact she doesn't say anything until we're back into the apartment.

"Where you safe? Did you make him wear a condom, or anything like that?"

"I'm on birth control." My aunt had suggested it when I moved out, that way no matter what happened I would at least be a little safe.

"So you won't get knocked up, but what if Peeta had an STD?" says Elphaba, being more serious than I've ever seen her on the subject of sex. "Now I know that I sleep around a lot, but I always keep a condom on me, no matter what; if I don't have a condom then no guy is going to get lucky with me. I want you to be safe, so if you are ever in that situation again, you are to walk your ass into my room and in the top left drawer is my condom stash, and you can help yourself. I know you're already on the pill, but the condom will help protect you from STDs, okay." Was not expecting that, if anything I was expecting her to lecture me on some one-night stand etiquette I didn't know about.

"Thanks but last night isn't going to be happening again, not that I even know what really did."

"You don't even remember what happened? How much spiked punch did you drink?" says Elphaba, her face distorted into shock.

"The punch was spiked!" I don't drink, well I don't drink often.

"It always is! Which you would know if you went to the building parties more often," replies Elphaba, a smile toying at the corners of her mouth, because she's got me there.

"Oh shut up!" I yell, getting up and heading to my room.

"Is that your answer to everything! To just shut the person up!" she yells back, her tone teasing. I open my mouth to retort, when I remember something. I shut my bed room door tight, and let the hazy memory come to me.

X_E_**S**

_He's talking about something, but I'm entranced by how perfect his lips are. They're full and pink and I want to kiss them. So I lean a little closer and kiss him midsentence, pushing into his tongue with mine. We kiss until we can't breathe and then kiss some more, until I finally ask;_

"_Do you want to come back to my apartment?" He simply nods._

**S**_E_X

Oh god, I started it. I was the one who chose to bring him back to our apartment. I'm such an idiot! But if I remember the feeling of his lips against mine correctly, then I can understand why. The boy was an amazing kisser. No, stop it Katniss! That boy was a onetime thing and you aren't ever going to be doing that again, no matter how great it felt…

X_E_**S**

_We barely make it to my bed before our clothes are off and thrown all over my room. I should feel weird lying naked in front of a stranger, but with him I feel comfortable, and his hands feel perfect on me. His hands are everywhere, like he's a blind man trying to concrete the image into his brain. I moan when he just brushes past my breasts. I can see the smirk on his face. He dips his mouth to one of his nipples and takes it into his mouth._

"_Peeta," I moan, enjoying everything he's doing to me. His teasing my nipple, massaging my breast, kissing them, all of it is much too much for me. I feel something break beneath me and it feels like I floating and falling all at once. I can see the slight smirk on Peeta's face._

**S**_E_X

Please let my memory be teasing me and I didn't have my first organism brought on by someone else because of what he did to my breasts. Oh god. Oh god. Is that even possible! He must think I'm so easy or completely deprived of human interaction so a slight touch to my breasts can make me orgasm. But this is a faint memory, I wonder if it really felt so good, or maybe even better…

X_E_**S**

_We're kissing again, and I can feel that his friend poking my thigh, and I feel suddenly tingly all over, wanting him inside of me. I roll us over, so I'm on top, but our lips are still connected. I pull away, and gently grab his length, positioning it at my entrance. I slowly lower myself, wincing at the realization that he's a bit too big for me. He seems to see this too, and sits up and wraps his arms around me, whispering sweet nothing and telling me we can stop if I want to. I don't want to. Yes it's slightly uncomfortable, but once he's all the way I feel whole. Slowly I move my body up and down, causing a wonderful kind of friction. He grabs my hip and pulls me under him, taking the control, his thrusts managing to hit a spot that sent more waves of pleasure through me. His thrust become more erratic and suddenly I feel something warm spilling into me, and again it feels like I'm floating and falling again._

**S**_E_X

He gave me two orgasms in the course of one night, one of which was because he came inside of me. Yup I'm a slut, and thank god I listened to my Aunt and got birth control when I moved out on my own. Now what though? He knows where I live, if he thinks I'm easy he'll come back for more, and oddly I think I'd give it to him. My body is still humming a little from where his hands where and now I feel like I'm missing something.

None of that matters though, because I'm not going to see him again. If he does show up for more I will ignore him and have Elphaba tell him that I've moved, or something like that.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I hope that it was obvious that the italic sections where Katniss's memory coming back to her. And don't fret; she will be seeing more of Peeta. This entire story is her coming to terms with her sexuality and how it affects her life and those around her. Yeah there will be drama coming and lots of sex. Also do remember that Katniss was drunk during the sex so she doesn't fully remember it. And the next chapter will be longer, this one was mostly to have her start gaining an interest in sex.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Three\+-+-+\**

_His hands are magic, he knows how to touch me to make me shatter and reach that peak where I feel like I'm floating and falling. I never want him to stop touching me…_

"Peeta," I gasp, pulling myself out of my dream. It's been almost a week since the incident, and every night I have a different dream about him doing things to me. I hate how good it feels, and I hate the state my underwear seems to be in every morning. Worst of all I hate that I can't hate him, because if I so much as think about him then I start to feel tingly and hot all over. Jack-ass.

I wonder if I'm another notch in his bed post, or how ever that saying goes. If I was then he's normally good at protecting himself, since I'm clean of any and all STDs, well at least according to the free clinic down the street. I wonder if any of those other girls were wondering the dame thing I was about him… Jack-ass.

"Kat! Wake up, we have to get going! Gran just called to make sure we were both up, so come on!" calls Elphaba, knocking on my door. Who needs an alarm when your roommate does its job?

"I'm up, let me just take a quick shower!" I call, and I can hear the giggle coming from Elphaba's mouth. She knows what's been going on, because apparently I'm a screamer sometimes. It's so embarrassing, I hate Peeta so much for whatever it is that he did to me! My shower seems to short, but after I've dried myself off and pulled on a nice shirt and a skirt, I find a note from Elphaba:

You took too long in the shower so I went to start the car. I won't leave without you, so just hurry your ass up and get down here. Gran will kill us, namely me, if we're late for this! Also make sure the door is locked when you leave. Kay thanks!

I guess how my brain sees time has gotten fucked up, maybe I can blame that on Peeta too. I do as she instructed and make sure that the door is securely locked. I wait alone for the elevator, but I keep my head on a swivel, I want to be ready run if I see him. The elevator makes a ding sound as it opens and I enter, giving a friendly smile to the other rider, who is kind enough to hit the button for the parking garage level for me.

"Hold the elevator!" calls a familiar voice. By the time I realize that its Peeta's, he's already thanking the other rider for holding the elevator. I quickly turn my head so that maybe he won't notice it's me. "Katniss?" Fuck, he sees me, and there is nowhere to run.

"Peeta?" I question back, unsure of what else to do. I've never been in this situation before. His hair is wet, like he's just gotten out of the shower. Great now I have that to push out of my mind. His blue eyes seem brighter, like he's extremely happy. Is he happy to see me?

"About the other night, I'm sorry," He says, his voice low, "We were both pretty drunk and I took advantage of that." This I wasn't expecting, maybe something like what I've seen Elphaba deal with, where the guy tries to see if he can get with her again.

"It's okay, you don't have anything to apologize for, not like I wasn't the one pushing too," I respond, giving him a slight smile.

"Let's just forget it happened and be friendly neighbors?" he asks, extending a hand out to me.

"Sure," I say as I shake his hand, and I try to ignore the tingling sensation that runs down my spine when he touches me. The rest of the ride is pretend comfortable silence, but really my body is humming at the faint thoughts of that drunken night. I ignore it, because he is nothing other than a neighbor who I will be exchanging pleasantries with. I'm not going to be sleeping with him again.

I can hear Elphaba's stereo as soon as I enter the parking garage. Some over played pop song is busting through them. As soon I'm in the car, Elphaba is speeding out of her spot and though town. We're at Sae's house on the other side of town in record time, and we're not even the last ones to arrive for once. I recognize my aunt's car and Gale's. Elphaba turns the car off, before sliding out to grab something from the back seat. We've just started up the steps when the front door is thrown open and Nessarose, Sae's youngest granddaughter and Elphaba's younger sister, comes flying out her arms open to wrap around her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Nessa!" sings Elphaba, returning the hug. "You are getting so big! You need to come visit me and gran more often!"

"No! You need to come visit me, you guys are the ones with the jobs," retorts the little girl. I only ever hear her talk when she's with Elphaba or Sae, she's a little weird. She goes to a special academy for gifted kids. Nessarose's condition is complicated, Elphaba once tried to explain it all to me but I don't think she even knew what she was saying. It was a lot of medical jargon that she had probably been told as a child to explain why her sister won't ever be normal by society's standards. Lucky for Nessarose, none of us are. I give her a smile when she looks at me, which she returns before cuddling up to Elphaba.

The inside of Sae's house is decorated with pink streamers and roses. It's clearly meant for a little girl's birthday. Everyone seems to have something to do; Sae is talking with my aunt about something, Prim and Rory, both probably tagged along hoping the other would too, are talking off to the side, Nessarose is no longer hanging off of Elphaba but is now silently playing with Posy, and Gale has already started an argument with Elphaba about the food. I, on the other hand, am still standing over by the door observing, debating if I want to get into Gale and Elphaba's argument or if I want to join Sae and Aunt Margret. I chose Gale and Elphaba.

"My sister is ten. TEN! She can't eat this!" says Elphaba, waving her hand over some dish I can't see yet. I'm barely even a foot away, just seeing that this conversation is about wings that Gale made, when Elphaba turns to me "Would you have given ten year old Prim wings with some kind of ghost pepper rub?"

"Ghost peppers?" I ask, as I reach for one of the wings and take a bite while Gale talks.

"World's second hottest–"

"No. I would have killed someone if they tried to give this to Prim at ten. Her mouth would be on fire, because mine is!" Elphaba has been holding water out to me since I started for the wing. Times like these I'm glad she's my friend. I down the water as fast as I can to put this fire in my mouth out.

"They aren't that hot!" replies Gale, probably thinking I'm being over dramatic.

"You're taste buds are shot to hell because of all of your bad habits, my sister's aren't," and with that Elphaba picks the platter that held all the wings, wraps them up, and places them in the highest shelf in the refrigerator. I see the look on Gale's face, and I know it's time to disengage. They're about to start yelling quietly and that's something we all know to stay clear of, luckily now is when Johanna and Annie join the party. Sae shoots booth a disapproving look and Nessarose gives them a slight wave before quickly going to back to playing, and Annie joins her immediately.

"Looks like the two love-birds are fighting," says Johanna, eying the silent argument between Gale and Elphaba. I think she's trying to be ironic when she calls them that, since they are as close to hating each other as two people who have to see each other almost daily can be.

"Over extremely hot wings," I supply, as if it really mattered. The only time those two don't fight is when they're cooking in The Hob. The rest of the night isn't too eventful, Nessarose brakes up Gale and Elphaba's fight up by asking her sister to cut the cake with her. After that the night goes calmly and smoothly.

"Since I'm staying here tonight, you can take the car back to the apartment. Please be careful with her!" says Elphaba, when she gives me her keys at the end of the party. I give her a glare; I dented the car once when I was driving it, so now she thinks I'm a horrible driver. I take her keys and stalk out to the car.

Nothing happens to her car while I'm driving, which is so surprising since apparently I'm a horrible driver. I hit the button for the elevator and wait. I'm alone when I enter the elevator, something that is rare, but appreciated. These rides are when I can think and even scream if need be, the later doesn't happen as often as it used to. I hum quietly as my mind drifts to Peeta and soon my body is humming a little with me at the thought of what he was able to do me. I hear a ding of the elevator stopping at a floor, not mine though, it's far too soon.

"Oh hey," says Peeta, as he joins me in the elevator and I ignore how my body suddenly feels very hot. I push that out of my mind, and we exchange some meaningless pleasantries.

We're between the 11th and 12th floor when the elevator jolts to a sudden stop, throwing my balance off and I fall into Peeta's arms. I look at him, our faces so close that our noses are touching. I tell myself to pull away, disengage, but I never seem to be listening to my own advice. I lean forward slowly until our lips meet, which feels better than the alcohol blurred kisses we had last shared. His hands cautiously explore my stomach under my shirt, setting fire to each area the touch. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue unintentional access, when his hand gently brushes one of my breasts. He cups it through my bra, causing me to moan again. How the hell are these things so sensitive when he touches them?

We're both so lost in each other's kisses and touches that neither of us notice how or when we ended up on the floor, me on the bottom with Peeta between my legs. Why did I choose to wear a skirt today! Peeta shifts closer, causing him rubbing up against my center.

"You did that on purpose," I moan, my hands quickly working on his pants. He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't let him. I cash my lips back on to his and use my feet to fully free himself of his pants and underwear. He traces a pattern up the inside of my thigh, until he's at my underwear. He moves away from me so he can pull them off, far too slowly for my opinion, but once they've been thrown into a corner he's back between my legs.

Faintly I recall Elphaba's talk about condoms, when I feel him enter me. It's not uncomfortable like I remember, but it's a lot more pleasurable. The alcohol must have numbed me to this, because this isn't something you forget. I never want these feelings to end. I'm so caught up in how he's making me feel that almost don't notice how much he's lost himself in all of this, or how beautiful he looks right now. I hear him loudly groan, before I feel him spilling into me, sending me off the brink too.

We don't say anything as I pull my panties back on, and he pulls his pants and underwear back on. Ten minutes later the elevator comes to a sudden start, we don't say anything as we both walk to our separate apartments. I miss him though, once I'm back in my empty apartment. Elphaba won't be back tonight, to busy spending time with the family she has. Part of me wishes I'd spoke up to him and asked him to come home with me again, but we are supposed to be friends.

Friends don't do what we just did.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

So I'm debating if I should put any Gale/Katniss in here, what do you think? It'd be for one chapter, probably at almost limey little scene. Are you guys for it or against it?

Okay so I just want to state now that yes these past two lemons have been quick, but the 1st on was tainted with Katniss's alcohol goggles and the 2nd was a quickie that just sort of happened because they're bodies craves one another. And we'll talk about why the elevator stopped like next chapter or something.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	4. Chapter Four

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Four\+-+-+\**

_We're in the elevator again, this time everything is slower and the sensation is greater. I've been missing out on so much, or maybe I've just been missing out on him…_

"IT IS SUNDAY AND I DON'T ENJOY BEING WOKEN UP BY YOU MOANING AND SCREAMING PEETA! SO KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF" screams Elphaba, waking me up. I guess I was loud again. Sunday was the only day that The Hob was closed during the week, unless there was a special occasion, like Nessarose's birthday last week. We all work from 9 am to 10 pm every day; it's tiring but its good money. I don't bother trying to go back to sleep, I'd only have another dream about Peeta. I chose to instead take a quick shower to cool myself down from the dream I'd been having. Once I'm out of the shower and towel dried, I pull on my underwear, sweats, and a tank-top.

When I leave my room I find Elphaba sipping on what I'm assuming is coffee on the couch with the news playing on the TV. She shots me a look, while I head into the kitchen and pour myself a cup. I take a sip and breathe it in, it tastes and smells differently. Did Elphaba buy a new brand then she normally does? I like the smell and taste of this one better than of what she normally bought. I take another sip as I move to join Elphaba on the couch.

"I invited some people over for dinner tonight; don't do anything stupid," was all that Elphaba said before she turned back to watching the news. Personally I don't like the news; all they ever do is give people bad news and it's always one sided. The current segment is about a serial killer in another country. We end up watching the news until there is a knock at the door around four.

"I'll get it," says Elphaba, getting up from the couch. I can hear the sound of the door opening, than I hear Elphaba say, "What are you going here? I said dinner is at 7, dumbass!" I don't bother to turn my head to look at who it is; Elphaba uses that tone for only one person.

"I figured since you can't cook worth a damn I'd come over and help," says Gale, walking past her, "You haven't even started making anything, yet!"

"Not like I was going to make anything difficult, certainly not anything that would take three hours!" says Elphaba, glaring at the back of Gale's head.

"Hey Kat, what are you watching?" asks Gale, ignoring Elphaba.

"I have no clue," I say, having zoned out on what was going on in the show. Right now some blond chick and a brunette where giggling over a bag of coins.

"Seems… interesting," says Gale, his eyes on the TV.

"Hawthorne!" snaps Elphaba, calling his attention. Gale looks over at her, before he turns back to the TV, taking a seat on the couch. I don't like this feeling of being in the middle of these two. I can see that Elphaba is getting pissed about being ignored in her own home, but there is something about the smirk on Gale's face that intrigues me. It's like he wants her to fight with him to yell and scream at him. "If you want to help me cook you can't really do it from there."

"You're seriously going to let me help you?" asked Gale, looking shockingly happy.

"We'll see," replies Elphaba rolling her eyes and heading for the kitchen. Gale shots me a look and jumps off the couch to join her. I can't help but look over at them later, thinking of how Johanna calls them love-birds. They do always seem happy in the kitchen at The Hob, but Sae doesn't let people go too crazy from her recipes. I don't think I've ever seen them cook outside of The Hob together. This is might be better than whatever is going on in this show I've been mindlessly watching. I get up from the couch and take a perch in one of the kitchen's bar stools; neither of them seems to notice or care. So I watch them as they work, and I'm right. This is better than what I was watching.

I don't know what they're making, but every other minute one is yelling at the other for something until finally;

"Gale that is too much salt!" says Elphaba, as Gale adds salt into what I think might be a stew.

"No, it'll be fine, trust me!" replies Gale, sitting whatever it is, before pulling the spoon out and holding out to Elphaba, "Try it!" I watch as Elphaba tries to politely turn him down, but he keeps pushing it at her until he manages to get some of the stew just above her lip.

"Gale!" says Elphaba, going for a napkin or towel. Gale grabs her arm and pulls her back to him. He puts the spoon back before cupping her face and licking it off of her. Elphaba turns red, not in anger or embarrassment, but something else that I've never seen on her face sober, excitement. I clear my throat before Gale gets a chance to do anything, and Elphaba lands a slap across his face. He looks surprised and I can see that Elphaba is too. "I… ah… I… um… Sorry!"

"No, I shouldn't have done that… with an audience," replies Gale, shooting me a slight glare while he rubs the cheek Elphaba hit. I give him a sly smile, before I head to my room, deciding to give them some alone time. I stay in my room for the rest of the time reading some book that Prim had been trying to get me to read forever. I force myself through the 1st chapter until I hear the faint knocking from the front door. I head for the door, seeing that Elphaba and Gale are still cooking, but as far from each other as possible. I let out a slight giggle, before I answer the door.

"Something smells good!" says Johanna, pushing past me into the apartment with Annie in tow. I guess since her and Finnick haven't been dating Annie has been cling to Johanna for rides, since they're neighbors. "What's wrong with the love birds?" I bite my lip, debating if I should tell her or not…

"You'll have to ask them," I say, deciding to be a good friend. Johanna gives me a look, knowing that I know something. I give her a smile as there is another knock on the door. Maybe it's Sae, since she's the only person from work who isn't here right now.

"Elphaba said that I could come over with some friends!" says Finnick as I open the door. Annie is going to kill Elphaba, but then again Elphaba has known Finnick since high school. Apparently they had all the same classes for almost all four years of High School; if you get them wasted just enough they would tell stories about their friendship, which where overacted and probably over exaggerated for effect. Finnick politely moves around me into the apartment, ignoring the glare Annie shots him, behind him is a taller man with brown skin, dark hair, and his eyes are a strange golden brown, and behind the man is Peeta.

"You know Finnick?" I ask, hating the memory of the elevator pushing its way into my mind and the feeling it's sending through my body.

"He's a regular at my bakery," says Peeta. I had no clue that he owned a bakery; come to think of it I don't know anything about him. Well I do know how he makes me feel and how I honestly wish his hands where always all over me.

"Well, you're welcome to come in," I say with a smile, which he returns. Butterflies begin to fly throughout my body, like they're looking for a way out. My eyes follow him into my apartment, just in time to see Gale give Finnick's other friend a glare as Elphaba hugs the guy.

"You know I didn't believe Finnick when he said you were in town! Why didn't you call me jack-ass!" says Elphaba, pulling away and punching the guys arm. He gives her a smile and messes with her hair, like a big brother would.

"Why should I have, Finnick was able to do the job just fine!" he replies. I can see that Elphaba is rolling her eyes, before turning to everyone.

"Everyone this is Finnick's and my friend Thresh, he's a cool dude and he's like the big brother I never had," says Elphaba, aiming that last part at Gale, who stops his glare and exchanges it for a smile. I wonder if Gale and Elphaba are official or anything along those lines…

Dinner is ready about ten minutes later, and is indeed a stew, a heavily stew that wasn't too salty. I don't know why Elphaba and or Gale don't cook more often for me, probably because it weird her out to hear people moan while eating her food and he looks clearly uncomfortable with it. I try not let out a moan when I eat it, but pretty much everyone at this table, minus the obvious people, know that I have foodgasims. Johanna thinks that I've got a fetish with food, even has tried to tell me where I can go to find other with the same fetish. Still don't want to know how she knows where people with food fetishes hang out. We're all a little buzzed after dinner, having been drinking some beer that Elphaba and I had in the fridge, and Finnick was winning that he wants a desert as all move over to our living room area.

"We did make anything for dessert," says Gale, eyeing Elphaba in a way that suggests that tonight I won't be what keep her up all night.

"Then let's play a game!" says Finnick, doing his best not to give a similar look to Annie.

"What kind of game?" I ask, knowing that Finnick's idea of games can sometimes be crazy. The last time we played a game suggested by Finnick, I almost had a Jenga piece lodged in my eye after he suggested we play his version of Jenga, this involved taking a shot every time after you get pieces out without knocking the tower down.

"How about we partner up and answer question and do dares!" suggested Finnick, eyeing Annie.

"So basically a sexy game of Truth or Dare with a partner," says Johanna, "I'm in!"

"Of course you are, its sex related!" snapped Annie, frowning at her, "I'm surprised that Elphaba isn't also jumping out of her seat to join in too!"

"Hey, I haven't had any sex since the day before the last building party!" replied Elphaba, earning doubtful looks from anyone. "Stop giving me those looks, I've chosen to give up my super sluty ways…"

"Why?" I ask, finding it odd for her to have suddenly changed her ways.

"Remember that Cato guy? Well I let him talk me into a second night and things got so crazy that I decided to give up the random stranger," replies Elphaba, shrugging her shoulders, "So about the game, how about instead of partners we just play a regular game of sexy truth or dare!"

"We'll need ground rules!" says Thresh, "Otherwise Finnick will be going after Annie the entire time!"

"How about this," says Annie, stopping to take a sip from her drink and scotching further away from Finnick, who was sitting next to her, "We're doing _sexy_ dares and if a person doesn't or can't do a dare they can answer a _sexy_ truth instead, and you can't dare the person who lasted dared you, AND Finnick isn't allowed to dare me or ask me any truths!" Finnick is the only one who doesn't agree with the rules, so we decide to let him start the game.

"Johanna I dare you… to give Thresh a lap dance," says Finnick, his eyes more focused on Annie then Johanna. Johanna takes another sip of her drink before getting up and heading over to Thresh. She moves to stand in front of him and slowly starts gyrating over him and around him. It's a rather funny site, partly because Thresh looks completely uninterested in what she's doing. Johanna gives up after a moment, giving Thresh a slight glare.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend," says Thresh, "I can't let myself stray, I love her too much." We all see the look Annie gives Finnick, and we all pretend to not see it.

"So it's my turn right," says Johanna, her eyes dancing with mischief. After a nod from everyone she gives out her dare, "I dare Katniss to do a strip tease for… Peeta." What! No way in hell am I going to do a strip tease for Peeta with my friends watching. Wait does that mean I'd be willing if they weren't here? I think I would. Fuck, what has this boy done to me!

"I'll take the truth," I say, avoiding Peeta's eyes.

"Still the same prude as ever," mumbles Johanna, "Okay, best sex you've ever head."

"In the elevator," I say without thinking and regretting it instantly.

"In our elevator? The elevator that I use daily? When?" asks Elphaba, leaning to look at my face. I only supply her with a nod in response. "If you don't give me the when I'll have to be deductive, which you may not like." I stay quite. "Okay fine… the last time you would have had to ride the elevator alone was probably after my sister's birthday and the only person… you had sex in the elevator after my sister's birthday with Peeta?" Everyone gets quiet and stare between Peeta and I, our faces probably confirming it all.

The onslaught is about to start about what our relationship is. Sometimes I really hate my best friend.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

While you guys were all anti Gale/Katniss, you all seemed for Elphaba/Gale, so here you guys go. So I did mess with Finnick's age range in comparison to the other, he's Elphaba's age which is also Gale's age. And please don't get too angry for the slight cliff I've left you all on, you'll read about the onslaught in the next chapter. And one final thing, what do you guys think if the whole Image Manager thingy? I haven't really seen anyone using it so I was just wondering what you guys thought of it.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	5. Chapter Five

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Five\+-+-+\**

The door is ten feet away, but I'd never make it. I'm going to be shredded to pieces by my friends, and there is no escape. Even if I made it out of the apartment I wouldn't make it away from the questions that are about to attack me. I don't know if they'll attack Peeta with any questions, but I know that I'm about to be.

"Why am I just being informed about the elevator?" asks Elphaba, "And is there any other place that you've had sex that I should avoid?"

"Was there foreplay?" asks Johanna, before Elphaba as gotten the last word of her question out, "Was he any good?"

"Did it hurt?" asks Annie, as soon as Johanna finishes her question, "I mean you haven't had sex since you were in High School and I think after five or ten years something like your hymen grows back, causing pain."

"That's an untrue myth, Annie," states Elphaba, smiling Annie, "Once the hymen is gone it's gone."

"When was the last time that you had sex before Peeta?" asks Annie, trying to make sense of her previous question, "If it's been too long then that would be why it was uncomfortable!"

"Annie, she never said that it hurt!" snapped Johanna, "How many orgasms did you have?"

"Stop it guys!" says Gale, stopping all the questions the girls were asking me, "You have to give her time to answer the questions." Here I was thinking that maybe he was being my savior, but no he wants to throw me to the wolfs too. Now everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to answer the questions. I take a sharp intake of breath, open my mouth as if to speak and I run right into my room. I throw myself on to my bed, silently cursing that I didn't think before I spoke.

"Okay fleeing doesn't work when we can follow you," says Elphaba, practically jumping on me as she joined me on the bed. Now I'm silently cursing not locking my bedroom door behind me. I refuse to look up at her or the others, who I know have followed in after her. "Kat it's just us girls, you can talk to us."

"I didn't see the point, no there isn't any other public place you should know about, some, yes, it didn't hurt, I don't know, and two." My voice is muffled but I think that they heard me.

"TWO? He gave you two orgasms in one night! How many did you give him?" asked Johanna.

"One," I mumble.

"That isn't fair hun, next time you have to match what he gives you," says Johanna, patting my back.

"I don't think she knows how Jo," teases Elphaba. I playfully punch her as best I can from where I'm lying.

"There isn't going to be a next time anyways," I mumble, having no plans on ever having sex again, especially with Peeta. It wasn't that it wasn't good, hell it was amazing both times, but I can't deal with all getting questions from my friends and the I don't do relationships.

"Liar," says Elphaba, "Twenty that the next time she and Peeta are alone they have sex, make love, fuck, or any combination thereof."

"I'll take that bet," says Johanna.

"I hate you both!" I groan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Want to go up to the roof with us and watch the train wreak that will be Finnick trying to woo Annie under that stars," suggested Elphaba, "You might even see the wreak that is Gale and I trying to figure out what the fuck we are. It'll be the best hour or so of comedy that you see all week!"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to bed," I say, pushing Elphaba off the bed and Johanna away from me. Elphaba sighs, but gives in and pushes Johanna and the silent Annie out with her.

"Party pooper!" Johanna yells back at me, before the door shuts behind them. I let out a sigh, before I move to change into simple sweats and a tank-top. Faintly I can hear the sound of everyone heading out of the apartment, giving me a chance to get some water so clear my taste buds for the alcohol that still sits on them. It's not that I don't like drinking or alcohol, it's just that I don't like the taste lingering on in my mouth before I go to bed, unless I'm too drunk to care. I move quietly, not that I have to.

"I thought you went to bed," says a voice I wasn't expecting. I whip around to look into Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. "I offered to pick up since I have to get to work by six tomorrow."

"I don't see why that's a reason to offer to pick up," I retort, not seeing the logic that he somehow sees.

"I offered to pick up before I went home, since they were headed for the roof to get wasted and I wasn't able to join them." Basically he offered to clean up since he couldn't' go to the roof to get wasted with everyone else.

"Why not just let them clean it up themselves?" I ask, because that's what I would have done. Hell that's what I have done to them all at one point in time or another.

"I've seen Annie drunk, if she sees that there's already a mess she'll only make it a bigger mess. Wouldn't want you or Elphaba to have to pick up after her tomorrow," replies Peeta smiling at me. I know he's right, I've seen Annie toss her apartment because she was drunk it was a little messy before she got too wasted. He really is too sweet.

I can't help but kiss him, which gets intense quickly and my words from earlier go flying out the window. We don't skip a beat moving back to my bedroom, and the second the door closes behind us our clothes are shredded and suddenly we're naked. The last time I saw him like this was that drunken night, but my drunken haze clouded how beautiful he is. I feel insecure in comparison to him, I have next to no curves and my breasts are tiny. He must be disappointed with my body or desperate to get lucky. My reflex is to cover my breasts, but when I start to he grabs my wrists and stops me.

"Don't hide, your beautiful," he says his voice soft and sweet. I lean forward and capture his lips, feeling a strange warmth mix with the tingling lust feeling. I don't think I've ever felt this warmth before, and that scares me. I feel like running, but his hands are like anchors keeping me in place. I think of what Johanna had said earlier, about how I should give him the same amount of orgasms he gives me. I slowly trail my lips from his lips down his neck while pushing him over and on to the bed.

Hearing his breath hitch at the realization of what I'm about to do, gives me goose bumps. I pause to look up at him, he's watching me. I take a deep breath before slowly taking him into my mouth. I slowly speed up my bobbing and periodically look up at him. His head is thrown back and he's balled the sheets into his fists. I think he's holding back, what I don't know. I wonder if I'm doing this right, I've only done it once before. Lucky for both guys, I don't have a gag reflex. When Peeta does finally reach his release, a salty sweet thick liquid pours into my mouth and I swallow it all.

"You didn't have to do that," he says, pulling me gently up to him. He kisses my cheeks and then softly my lips, slowly rolling us over so that he was atop me. He trails his lips down my neck to my breasts, teasing them until I'm on the edge and then continuing down. By the time I realize what he's doing it's too late to be uncomfortable with his head between my legs. How is he so good at this? My head is thrown back, so when I do finally fall off the edge I don't know if he swallows like I did for him. All I know is that after the world comes back around me, he's gently kissing my neck, cheeks, and lips.

"You didn't have to do that," I mimic his earlier words, earning a little laugh from him. He gives me a smile before he leans down to kiss me again. I can feel that he's hard again and poking my thigh. I spread my legs a little, and wrap them around him. Peeta moves slowly as he enters me. I wonder if I'll always feel this full and amazing with Peeta. Neither of us last too long, we're both to excited by the other to last too long.

In the afterglow Peeta places lazy kisses all along my neck, my cheeks, and my lips and I play with his hair. I wonder if it's possible for anyone else to make me feel half as good as Peeta makes me feel.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

So I've made a decision that there will be one chapter with a different POV, not for a little while but there will be one. So the lemon in this chapter was nice and slow, I hope. I thought it was at least, and no they aren't together… yet. Okay I'm going level with you guys, if they're really going to go through all the rated M stories and delete the ones that have descriptive sex then I'm screwed. So if you haven't already signed the petition to stop that then go sign it!** change . org (/) petitions (/) fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net **just without the () and spaces.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	6. Chapter Six

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Sex\+-+-+\**

The bed is cold next to me when I wake up the next morning. Was last not another dream? No it can't be, if it was then I wouldn't be lying in my bed naked. I lazily look over at the clock; it's almost seven in the morning. Normally I would have rolled over and gone back to sleep until Elphaba screamed at me to wake up, but the note sitting by my clock stops me from doing so.

I hope I didn't wake you up this morning; I have to be at the bakery by six to open. I hope to see you later, we should probably talk.

-Peeta Mellark

He left me a note and what does he want to talk about? I bite my lip, an odd feeling of dread taking me over. Does he want to end our relationship, whatever it is, or maybe he wants to define what we are… I shake the thoughts out of my head before I had for a shower. Once out I pull on jeans and a simple t-shirt. I wonder if Elphaba has gotten up and made any coffee.

The apartment is trashed when I leave me room. Shit. Annie saw everything was a mess and trashed the apartment. I'm not going to be cleaning up after them; they're going to have to clean this up on their own. It's like an obstacle course with all the bottles, cans, and even some clothes are strewn about, and not to mention the sight of everyone passed out is pretty funny. Johanna and Thresh are both passed out on either side of one of our chairs, Finnick is on the floor and has managed to spoon with Annie, who is as far from him as she can be, and Gale and Elphaba are cuddling on the couch.

The kitchen is the only place that doesn't seem trashed, so once I'm in there I have no problems making the coffee. The smell wakes the dead I guess, since Elphaba wonder in to the kitchen as soon as the coffee is done.

"What did you and Gale decide?" I ask quietly, in case she has a hangover.

"We didn't," she replies, "Got too caught up in watching Finnick try to convince Annie to give him another go. Funniest thing I've ever seen; Finnick Odair begging!" laughter erupting from her with a smile.

"She caved, I mean they look comfy on the floor," I say.

"If throwing an empty bottle of gin at him is caving, then yes she caved," replied Elphaba, "Don't worry about the apartment, I got Finnick to sign this!" Elphaba pulls a piece a paper from her bra and hands it to me. It's a piece of paper promising to clean the apartment with Finnick's signature. "He's going to have to clean up everything."

"He won't honor this," I say, knowing full well that Finnick will find a way to not handle cleaning the apartment.

"Yeah he will because if he does then I have to help him with getting back with Annie," replied Elphaba, "He'll be willing to do anything for a chance to get back with her, it's almost sad."

"You don't seem hung over," I say, eyeing her.

"I nursed the same bottle of beer on the roof as I did down here, so unless a buzz can cause a hangover…" she replies, smiling at me, "Shit, we have to be at work soon. Should I pour water on them or should I find a bull horn?"

"You get the water and I'll get the horn," I suggest, smiling at her.

Ten minutes later, everyone is up and I'm the only one dry. Gale grabbed Elphaba into hug after she poured the water on to him. It's was kind of cute, Johanna made a snide comment that they should just go get a room while she used a towel to dry her hair, Thresh mockingly cooed over how cute they are, and while all that was going on Annie was freaking out about spooning with Finnick, who only looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Annie how can you be so angry at that face?" Elphaba asks, looking at Finnick's dreamy face, "Also you owe me a twenty Johanna, she totally had sex with Peeta last night after we all went up to the roof."

"No way, that was quick!" says Johanna, looking up at me with an approving smile, "Is he that good?"

"I'm not answering that," I say, purposefully standing away from everyone else. I've already taken a shower and am dressed; I don't feel like taking another shower and changing my clothes.

"You're no fun," whines Johanna.

"Annie, Johanna, you guys are welcome to raid my closet and use my shower to get ready for work," says Elphaba, looking up at the clock. Annie and Johanna are up and moving the moment Elphaba's done with the sentence.

"Gale, you can use my shower," I offer, "But my clothes are off limits."

"Really? 'Cause I was hoping that you had a nice clean bright pink tube top I could use," joked Gale, rolling his eyes at me.

"I can throw your clothes into the dryer so they won't be soaking wet when you wear them later," says Elphaba, "Unless you want to try on the oversized sleepwear I have."

"Aren't the girlfriends supposed to wear the boyfriend's clothes?" asks Gale, eyeing Elphaba in a way that screams that he wants to see how she gages what he'd just said. The four of us are all watching her and process it. A small smile dances on her lips.

"So that's what we are, huh?" she teases, "I'm not sure I want you to be my boyfriend. We always seem to be having a fight about something. Don't know if I could handle all that make-up sex."

"We both know that our fighting was our own fucked up way of seducing each other," replies Gale, smirking. Elphaba lets out a laugh before crawling on top of him and kissing him hard on the mouth. I quickly cover my eyes, not wanting to see where I knew their make-out session was going to get intense quickly.

"Guys! You two aren't alone!" yells Finnick. What a hypocrite! When he and Annie were together we had all seen them all but having sex on too many accounts to count. Not that it really matters to me; I mean I'm not the one who he's bitching at.

"Fuck off, Finnick. You're just upset that you don't have anyone to do this with," snaps Gale, who I see it rolling his eyes when I uncover my eyes.

"Speaking of that, you have to have our apartment cleaned by the time Katniss and I get home, or else I have the right to sabotage you're getting back together with Annie," chimes Elphaba, "You signed an agreement last night."

"I was drunk that doesn't count!" whines Finnick, while Elphaba climbs off of Gale and sends him into my bathroom.

"If you manage to get this place clean by the time Katniss and I get home from work I have to do everything in my power to help you get back with Annie," states Elphaba, smiling at him. Finnick lights up and nods in agreement. Having Elphaba on his side gave him a much better chance with Annie since Annie adored Nessarose and would hate for her connection to the little girl to be cut off.

Thresh and Finnick stay at the apartment when the rest of us leave for the Hob. Sae makes jokes about us all coming in at the same time and together, before she notices how Gale and Elphaba interact. The rest of our work day seems to go by fast and watching Sae give Gale dirty looks and treats has to be the funniest thing I've seen or heard in a while. My favorite was when she told him if he broke Elphaba's heart then she would make it impossible for anyone in his family to reproduce, well other than Posy who she calms to be the second cutest little girl ever.

Johanna talks me into going out with her after work, promising that she'll get me home safely. Hours later I can barely walk straight and am slurring my words horribly and everything is going back. The last thing I remember before fully going black is wondering if I'll be in my own bed this time around.

I wake up the next morning to a car alarm and a cold breeze. When I force my eyes open I see a sunset orange color surrounding me. It's on the walls and even the pillows and blankets are the color. Instantly I pull the cover up, praying I was clothed. I am, only thing I have missing are my shoes. I quietly move out of the bed, not seeing my shoes anywhere on the carpet. I open the door slowly; ready to run if something happens that I need to run from.

"Morning," says a voice that I don't recognize in my still sleepy haze when I'm in front of the door. I turn around to see Peeta smiling at me, and I can't help but smile back at him.

"How did I, um, end up here?" I ask, suddenly remembering that I don't know how I ended up here.

"I was coming down the hallway when I saw you trying to push some beast off of you, I helped and you refused to go home. I slept on the couch while you slept in my bed. Nothing happened," says Peeta, probably not even seeing how thankful I am for him to help me with whomever it was that I almost brought home with me. I gave him a small smile before I walked over to him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," is all I say before I grab my shoes, which are beside his door, and turn to head for the door.

"Katniss, wait! We still need to talk about what we –" I cut him off with a kiss. I don't want to define what we are; it scared me too much to name what we are. Peeta's mouth is slightly ajar when I pull away. I love the effect I have on him.

"I don't want to define us; can't we just be two people who like having sex with each other and get along?" I ask, almost unwilling to like him in the eye. He looks heartbroken, and I don't know what to say to him.

"If that's all you think of us as," he mumbles, moving away from me. I want to pull him back to me and tell him that I'm kidding, but I can't, or maybe I just won't. I don't know which it is, just that I don't.

I give him one last look before I head for my apartment, and I know that I've just fucked everything up.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I feel like making a deal with you guys, since I know that more people have this on alert then Shiny Diamonds, Wedding Dresses, and Pretty Money, so here is the deal; **when the reviews are over 100 I will post chapter 7**, which I just have to find a way to end it where I want to end the next chapter. Yes I'm bribing all of you to get over 100 reviews. So review unless you want to be waiting forever for the next chapter, which will have a little time jump, like a week or so, and there will be more drama and comedy too. So if you want to see what's going on then you need to review.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!

P.S. Yep I named Elphaba and her sister after the sisters in one of my favorite books, _Wicked_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Seven\+-+-+\**

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me," I snap, glaring at Elphaba who is avoiding affection with Gale. She'd been doing this for almost a week, since I effectively fucked everything with Peeta up. I know she's trying to be nice and sensitive, but it's annoying as hell. Gale is clearly on my side in all this, since he quickly grabs Elphaba and pulls her onto his lap.

"Sorry, but I can see that you're upset!" says Elphaba, relaxing into Gale's grip as he gently kisses her neck. They're in that honeymoon stage where you can barely keep your hands off the other. I've accidently walked-in on them three times, so far it hasn't been during but it's been pretty close a couple times.

"Your _trying to make me feel better_ is only making it worse," I reply, rolling my eyes at her. Elphaba sighs and concedes to my demands and cuddles into Gale. I feel a pang of jealously for a moment, but I push it way. I don't want to have the feelings that I already have for him, there is no way in hell that I could have ever really been with Peeta. He probably wants a wife and kids, neither of which are anywhere in my future. I would be a horrible wife and I refuse to brings kids into a world filled with war, hatred, and all the other bullshit that is in this world.

I push the thoughts of Peeta out of my head and turn my head back to the TV. The three of us are in the living room watching one of the Resident Evil movies. I think this is the second one, whichever one has the topless zombie hookers. Gale picked it out, probably hoping that Elphaba would get scared and clings to him, but he seems to forget that she would go gay for Milla Jovovich. Personally if I was going to gay for an actress, I'd go gay for Jennifer Lawrence.

"Would you ever have sex with a zombie if they looked like that?" asks Elphaba, leaning back to look at Gale.

"No," states Gale, "Why would anyone have sex with a zombie?"

"I don't know, those zombie were pretty hot," I joke, earning a laughing nod from Elphaba. Gale rolls his eyes and places a kiss on Elphaba's neck. If any of us were really paying attention to this movie we'd be quitter, save for our unintentional reaction sounds. Mostly during this movie, which Elphaba and I have watched before, its gasps at things we forget are going to happen, but Gale is jumping at everything. It's pretty funny.

"I swear to god if you jump one more time with me on your lap…" Elphaba leaves her threat open ended as Gale jumps at the children attacking the reporter, "Weren't you trying to get me to jump into your arms, not the other way around."

"We just like to do things backwards in our relationship, huh," mumbles Gale, burying his head into her hair. Who would have thought Gale Hawthorne would get so jumpy and scared watching a zombie movie, I certainly wouldn't have. The rest of the movie is mostly Elphaba and I making jokes at Gale's expense. "You so aren't getting lucky tonight."

"You realize that means that you aren't going to be getting lucky either," retorts Elphaba. I can hear Gale mutter something along the lines of 'damn it'. They're lovey dovey shit is sickening and I can feel that pang of jealousy again.

"You should go apologize and tell him that you didn't mean it. You might not regret it," says Elphaba, before getting up and pulling Gale with her into her room. I roll my eyes at them; when is their fucking honeymoon over? Normally this wouldn't have bugged me, but I don't know, maybe Elphaba has a point. I turn the volume up just as Nemesis and Alice start the final battle against each other. I don't feel like listening to those two have their honeymoon.

The next morning I awake to a quite knock on my door. I mumble come in, pushing myself off the bed slightly. Elphaba pops her head in and smiles at me. She looks like the cat that's eaten the canary.

"I have a present for you," she says, smiling at me. I don't think I want this present, but I don't know how to tell her no when she's already placing a rectangular box on my dresser. She quickly leaves after the box is safely on the dresser. I look at the clock and groan, it's fucking five am. I was going to lie back down, but instead chose to check what the present is. I can't suppress my gasp when I open the box to a long pink vibrator. The thing comes with a note from my friend:

It's water proof and has five different settings. I hope that it can help relieve some of that pent up stress that Peeta was helping you with.

I hate her. How dare she do give this to me with this fucking note! Fuck her, fuck Peeta, and just fuck EVERYONE! I throw the thing at a wall but that only turns it on! I pick it back up, and the tingling sensation is my hand is tempting. I should just turn this thing off, go back to bed, and kill Elphaba in the morning. What was stopping me was that she had a point. Peeta had been managing my stress and now he's gone… I turn the thing off and pull on a sweatshirt over my tank top. I put the thing back in the box and move quickly out of the apartment.

Peeta lives down the hallway and to the left. I knock on his door calmly. I have no clue what I should say, just that I need him. After a moment the door opens to a pretty blond girl in a tank top and panties.

"I must have the wrong apartment," I tell her, looking at the apartment number.

"Who's at the door Dell?" calls Peeta, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and not noticing me. When he looks up at me he looks surprised, and maybe a little guilty, "Katniss?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," I say, forcing the tears and sobs back into my throat. I can't break down in front of him and his new friend.

"Sure, can you give us a minute Dell?" His friend nods her head and kisses his cheek before going back into the apartment. Peeta waits for me to talk, silently eyeing me.

"So that's your girlfriend?" I ask my voice small.

"Yeah, not like I had anyone else," he says, his words like knifes, "You haven't talked to me in over a week. I get that you don't want to be with me, but I thought we could have at least been friends."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to talk to you after…" I don't know what to say after that.

"After you told me you wanted to just use me to have sex? Not even really friends with benefits, 'cause we were barely friends at the time. And we're certainly not friends right now," snapped Peeta, clearly wanting to hurt me with his words.

"I am so sorry!" I say, boarding on sobbing, "Can we start over and be friends?"

"I would like that," says Peeta, smiling a little. We exchange a quick and simple good bye. The moment his door is shut and I'm walking to my apartment, I let the tears fall. I don't want to be his friend, but I can't not have him in my life. I hate feeling like this.

I walk straight into my room, pick the thing up, and take it with me into the shower. The warm water, the sensation, and my imagination pretending that it's Peeta sends me teetering over the edge faster than I ever have before. Elphaba is sipping coffee when I come out of my room dressed and ready for work.

"You can't be mad at me for giving you the present if you've used it," warns Elphaba, smirking because she knows that I know she's right.

"He's got a girlfriend," I say, pouring myself coffee.

"I'm sorry, hun," says Elphaba, "At least now you can possibly move on now."

"We're going to try and be friends," I tell her.

"That isn't a good idea," says Elphaba, "You two cannot ever be left alone together, otherwise you'll both end up unhappy."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused at her words.

"If you and him are ever alone together then you two will end up having sex, and you'll both hate each other and yourselves for that." She's right. I know she is, but if we're never alone then that will never happen. We just can't ever be alone together.

Simple enough, right?

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

**Wow guys! I posted that chapter, went to bed, and BAM. You guys are awesome!**

Okay so I hope I didn't spoil anything from Resident Evil: Apocalypse for you guys, which I was watching while I wrote this. So yeah Peeta's trying to move on from Katniss, but that doesn't mean that they're done. Okay so the reason I did what I did with the last chapter was to show that more reviews makes me want to give you guys the next chapter faster. Don't get me wrong, I love getting the alerts but the reviews are a the best kind of feedback you guys can give me. I love them, and all of you!

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Eight\+-+-+\**

Avoiding alone time with Peeta was harder than I thought. It seems like we're always alone in the elevator, our friends for some reason think it's fun to go drink on the roof, and since neither of us are really into drinking, our first night together was a fluke. Then there was fucking Dell. His girlfriend is nice and I do not like her. She's too nice, polite, and she's far too pretty. The bright side of spending time with Peeta is that I've gotten to know him. He has two older brothers, his father died of cancer three years ago, leaving him the bakery, his mother has a firm hand (he also implied that she was abusive), his favorite color is the orange in a sunset, he doesn't like sugar in his tea, his coffee is black, and he double knots his shoe laces.

"You aren't very good at this," teases Elphaba, after we'd gotten back from hanging out with Finnick, Peeta, Dell, and Gale.

"At what?" I ask, not sure what she meant.

"Being discreetly jealous," she replies, smiling.

"I am not jealous of anyone!" I snap. I'm not jealous. I'm not!

"They aren't really dating you know," says Elphaba, causing me to snap my head up to look at her, "According to Finnick Dell is Peeta's future wife if Mrs. Mellark has her way. Apparently Dell's family owns a big company and if the Mellarks could get their feet into that water then they'd be the wealthiest family in the city."

"So he's not dating her because he likes her, he's dating her because his mom is making him?" I ask with a tone of surprise in my voice. I can honestly say that this makes more sense to me. I mean I had only broken his heart a week and finding someone else that quick didn't seem like Peeta, even more so now that I've gotten to know him.

"Pretty much. Don't get me wrong, Dell is a sweet girl, but she's a princess," replies Elphaba, "Did you see the pieces of the drinks she was making Peeta buy her? They were like thirty dollars or more, not to even mention how much her jewelry probably cost." I can't help my smile when she points all this out. Peeta doesn't really have feelings for that girl. That means I have a chance to win him back… wait I don't want a chance with Peeta! He would be better off with someone else, not with me and not with Dell either. Neither of us deserves such a sweet guy.

"Stop smiling," says Elphaba, poking at me. I swat her away but I can't stop smiling; Peeta isn't really off the market. Well he is, but he isn't. This situation just got complicated, well more complicated. "You know if you told Peeta straight up that you want him then he'd be yours." She's right and I know this, but I don't know why I can't bring myself to just tell him. Maybe it's because I know that it's that easy. Is it that I want a challenge? "Okay I'm going to bed, have to be up early to officially meet Gale's family as his girlfriend."

"Good things they all already like you," I say, smiling at her. Elphaba shrugs before she heads to her room. I sigh and head to my room, I pull off my clothes and pull on my typical sleepwear, but instead of my sweats I just pull on panties. I turn on my iPod, turning on a playlist that I always play when Peeta plagues my mind, and I pull out my friend and let my imagination run wild. Peeta is always my leading in man, despite trying to make the man faceless or to give him another face. His name rolls off my lips easily. It's after the world come back and the illusion has crashed around me that I force myself to not think of how much I'd like to have the real Peeta do what imaginary Peeta does to me in my fantasies.

Work seems to drag for most of the day, until Gale and Elphaba come in, arguing. We all know this isn't their normal play fighting, this is a serious argument. We know this because they're quite and they both look hurt. Even Sae doesn't step in; none of us are dumb enough to try to. Stepping in would result in Gale screaming at whoever dares and Elphaba would just glare at the person until they shrunk away. I'll be hearing about it all later so I just avoid both of them until I have to get into the car with Elphaba, who is quieter than ever.

"Hazelle told Gale that she thinks I'll date him until someone better come along, like I used to do. He and I got into a fight about it," says Elphaba once we're home and she can throw herself on the couch, "It's not like her thoughts aren't warranted, I mean I did used to do that, but I would never do that to Gale!"

"Why wouldn't you?" I ask, knowing that she wants to vent about all of this and if I'm willing to listen and engage with her then she'll be happy and work through what she needs to. It's how she functions.

"Because I think I might be in love with him," she admits, "But I don't want to tell him that unless I'm sure, not to mention that if I tell him this he might think that I'm only saying it to make him calm down!"

"You and Gale have only been dating a little over a month, how can you already be in love with him?"

"I've known Gale since he started at The Hob, almost three or so year ago! Not to mention that love just creeps up on you, it's not something you can control. When I'm with him everyone and everything else just falls away and I can barely go a night without talking to him in some manner. I can't compare him to anyone because he'll always win regardless!" She lets out a huff before moving for her cellphone.

"You're calling him." I state, debating if I should stay and listen or if I should give her privacy. When I move to get up she motions for me to sit back down, which I comply to doing, honestly wanting to see how this all goes.

"Hey, um I need to talk to you… In person would be best. Gale! Gale! I don't want to fight with you, please. I just want to talk to you, I'll go wherever you want to talk, but I need to talk with you! Please, if you want me to beg then I'll beg. Just please! Please, name the place and the location. Please." I watch her as she bites her lip, her tone had been desperate but she wasn't wining. "Home… Okay I'll see you in ten minutes."

"So he's going to be here in ten minutes and you're going to tell him that you're in love with him," I say, earning a nod from her, "You want me to leave?"

"I don't care," she says, frowning. Gale's here right on time; he looks pensive and smells of alcohol. Oh this is going to be bad.

"Why do you smell like that?" asks Elphaba, frowning at him. I can tell that she also knows that this is going to be bad.

"I was at Haymitch's when you called," he replies. Haymitch's was a bar within walking distance from us, "Good thing too, since you've probably found someone better and that why you called me. This is a break up, but I'm breaking up with you before you can break up with me!"

"I didn't call you to break up with you! I called you to say that I –" Gale doesn't even bother to let her finish her sentence before he's thrown the door open and leaves. Elphaba's mouth falls open and I can see the tears that are about to fall. I turn on my heels and follow after Gale. He's already in the elevator and I barely make it on the thing before the door closes.

"You're an idiot!" I snap at him, "She wasn't going to breakup with you!"

"Maybe not today, but what 'bout tomorrow? Or whenever she meets the next best thing!" yells Gale, waving his arms like a lunatic. We repeat the same things just in various ways the entire ride down. When we reach the first floor I practically have to do that thing where a kid wraps around a person's leg to get them to not be able to move, so that Gale won't leave the elevator.

"Katniss! Get the fuck off of me!" he yells, trying to push me off of me. I don't yield, in fact I cling harder, and I don't care that someone is joining us on the elevator. I get off Gale once the elevator door has closed. "Fucking hell Katniss what is your problem? We broke each other's hearts, plain and simple!"

"No! You broke her heart to try and spare your own from a heart break that might never happen!" I snap, turning my head to look at the other passengers. Fuck. It's Peeta and Dell, so just fucking great, but I can't be thinking about them right now.

"I'm just doing what you do! We've all seen you push others away to keep your heart safe! I learned from the best," snaps Gale. Normally in this kind of a situation I would have slapped him but instead I pull him towards me and I kiss him. It's short enough and the shock is enough to sober him up. Then I slap him. "What the hell Katniss!"

"I needed you too be sober enough to think clearly, and you deserve to be slapped! You've known Elphaba for almost three years; if she was going to break up your heart would she have begged you to come over to talk to her?"

"No, she would have just done it over the phone…" Gale looks over at the buttons and starts pushing the 12th floor button, as if doing that will make the elevator go quicker. I look over at Peeta and Dell; she is clinging to his arm, clearly drunk, and he's look over at me. His eyes are soft with something that I can't name, and he's trying not to smile. I think back to everything Gale said and it dawns on me that Peeta heard us talking about protecting our hearts.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I feel the need to point out that this is more Katniss chasing Peeta over Peeta chasing Katniss. Dell was going to be Delly but I changed my mind and chose to make her Dell, her real name probably being Adel or something like that, instead. Dell is not Delly because I like Delly! I thought she was a sweet girl and I couldn't bring myself to make her the bad guy. I didn't make her Glimmer because Glimmer wouldn't be nice enough for the character I wanted. So Dell is a combination of the two; she's nice and sweet like Delly but a spoiled princess like Glimmer.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Nine\+-+-+\**

"You two are sickening," groans Finnick, glaring at Elphaba and Gale, who managed to work out their problems and seemed to be always be connected to each other in some way; right now Gale has Elphaba on his lap.

We're at Finnick's house on the beach, watching a fire go, with Peeta, Dell, Thresh and his girlfriend, and Johanna. Annie refused to come knowing that Finnick was going to be there.

"You don't get to bitch! We all had to watch as you and Annie," says Elphaba, kicking some sand at him, "At least we know how to keep it in our pants when we're around others."

"One time, back in high school!" whines Finnick, "You can't keep bringing that up, Elphie!"

"I'll bring it up until I forget it ever happened!" replies Elphaba, sticking her tongue out at him.

"It was freshmen year!" replied Finnick, "And that was back when I thought it was you in the closet!" Elphaba starts laughing and Thresh's lips her thin as he pulls a girl to his left closer to him. Her skin was olive like mine but her eyes where a lovely green color. Her name was Luna.

"What happened in the closet?" asks Peeta, his arm lazily lay around Dell's shoulders. Thresh and Finnick exchanged looks that cemented that neither where going to be telling the story. Lucky for us, Elphaba didn't share the look with them.

"In our high school there was this closet that was dark that you could never see who was in there and what was going on. Finnick sent me a note to meet him there, but I gave it to Thresh. They ended up in there to together an–" Elphaba was cut off by Finnick throwing an empty beer can at her, "Hey! You really think throwing things at me is going to make me stop telling them all about how you and Th—" Thresh stops her this time; He got up from his spot, pulled Elphaba out of Gale's hold, and threw her into the nearby water. "THEY MADE OUT IN THE CLOSET! NEITHER ONE REALIZED THE OTHER WASN'T A GIRL SO IT WAS THEIR OWN STUPIDITY! AND NEXT TIME YOU WANT ME TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT TRY BRIBERY OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES!"

"I HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!" yells Finnick, as both he and Thresh charge after Elphaba, who merely runs away and splashes them when they get too close.

"I should go save her," says Gale, finishing off his drink before he gets up runs to go help Elphaba. Johanna follows suite, with Luna tagging behind. Dell squealed before she detached herself from Peeta and dashed after the group. Peeta and I are alone, granted it's with our friends are nearby. Peeta and I sit in silence, neither of us wanting to start the conversation we both know we need to have.

"Why do you protect your heart?" he asks with a quiet voice.

"When my father died my mother turned into a useless blob because she loved him too much," I reply in a quieter voice then his. He gives me a long look, like he's debating if he's heard me right or not. Maybe he didn't hear me, and it's not like I'm going to repeat what I've said. Hell I can't believe I told him that. I don't think I've ever told anyone any of that, or at least not without having them finding a way to get around my walls. Then again everything with Peeta has been quick, and it's scary how much I'm enjoying it. I discretely take a peek at Peeta's face. He's smiling a little too big for what I've just said.

"You think that I would have done that to you?" he asks, causing me to make eye contact with him. It dawns on me that yes, I did think that. I could easily see myself falling for him, like my mother was in love with my father. I refuse to end up like that. It is not in my future. It's not!

"I… don't know," I say, not wanting to tell him yes. I let out a sigh, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I don't really have to go, but I just need to think for a moment. I run some cold water once I'm in the bathroom, splashing my face with it. I can't believe I just had that conversation with Peeta, not to mention the revelation I've just had. The cliff I'm on is too steep for me to jump, but I've been falling without noticing it since we talked in the elevator that day. Fuck. I don't like this; this not being sure, this nagging, this jealousy, and these emotions. I hate them. Shouldn't someone have created a switch, pill, or liquid that takes emotions like these away!

When I open the door, I smack right into the broad chest that I know has to be Peeta's. He takes my chin into his hand and pulls it up, before he crashes his lips into mine. We're standing in the threshold of Finnick's apartment, kissing like there is no tomorrow. We shouldn't be doing this; he has a girlfriend, technically. Before I can completely lose myself in this kiss, he pulls away.

"I want to have a relationship with you. All you have to do is say that you want to be with me. I'm not going to leave you, I'm right here," he says. He waits a moment for me to give him a response, but I'm quite and say nothing. "If you're hesitating because of Dell, then don't. I've only been dating Dell to appease my parents, when you came over that day it was after a week of thinking that I didn't have a chance with you, that you didn't want to have anything to do with me other than have sex. Since that day she and I haven't done anything other than kiss. All you have to do is say the word and I'm all yours."

"Peeta… I can't," I whisper, avoiding Peeta's eyes. Peeta tries to catch my eyes, but I manage to avoid his eyes effectively.

"You can, you just don't want to…" says Peeta before he walks away from me. I retreat back into the bathroom, letting the tears fall. This is the second time I've fucked my relationship up with Peeta, though this time I don't think I'll be able to repair it this time.

I don't know how long I stay in the bathroom, just that a quiet knock rings out after a while.

"Kat, can I come in?" calls Elphaba, already pushing the door open. She takes one look at me, before joins me on the floor and pulls me into a hug, "Do you want to tell me, or should I try to be Sherlock Holmes?"

"Peeta said that I just have to say the word and he's mine, but I told him I couldn't," I say.

"You're an idiot when it comes to emotions," teases Elphaba, "Maybe we should see if we can find a doctor to see if you emotional limp is curable."

"Not possible," I reply, laughing a little, "It's a genetic thing I think, my father was emotionally stunted when it came to people outside of our family. Prim's lucky she got socialization from our mother's side."

"She sure is butterfly in social situations," says Elphaba, "Then again she just has to say 'Hi, my name is Prim. It's nice to meet you' and that person is her best friend."

"She's got a gift at making friends," I say, smiling at the thought of my adorable sister.

"You're both are from the same parents, it's inside you somewhere," says Elphaba. I wonder if she could be right. I hope she is.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

Remember how I said that this is Katniss chasing Peeta? And how Katniss is an emotional cripple when it comes to expression… Okay that I haven't mentioned before, but we all know that she is one! Well those things were working against her in this chapter, and the ones that are coming. Before you all hunt me down to kill me, know that this is the beginning of the conflict and the resolution has to be neatly worked up to! Things are going to get a little worse before they really start to get better!

Sorry this took so long but I started working on two new pieces:

One has the working title of _A Lady and her Lord_; it's an AU in the Victorian Era England where Peeta and Katniss are in an arranged marriage. It does deal with various factors of the time and things along the line.

The other is something I'm excited for since I am an Asian Studies major…

It's titled after the proverb _Hana Yori Dango_ (not related to the manga/anime/TV show by the same name); it's about Katniss being an American teacher teaching English in Japan, when she meets Peeta, another American teaching in Japan.

Neither is much further than a rough outline. Besides I need to finish what I have in the wings right now.

I really am too easily distracted….

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Ten\+-+-+\**

The car ride home is quiet, scarily quiet. Gale and Elphaba are both in the front, their hands intertwined in a most sickening manner. At this moment I would love to go back to them walking on eggshells around me.

"So you guys missed the show," says Gale, probably tired of the quiet. Elphaba and I share a look before he continues, "Peeta and Dell broke up, she was not a happy camper, and Finnick called Annie and they have a date tomorrow night." Peeta and Dell broke up and he's fully single? His words play though my mind. He broke up with her for me. I turned him away and he still made himself available for me. He's not real. He has to be an illusion.

Peeta runs through my mind from the car ride and into my day at work the next day. Even seeing Annie with a huge smile on her face from the date she has with Finnick or watching Sae lecture Gale and Elphaba about appropriate behavior at work didn't pull Peeta from my mind. I'm not sure if this is a sign of, but I know it has to be one. Elphaba eventually manages to get my mind off of Peeta when I find her hunched over her toilet, throwing up and crying.

"I'm over a week late, my stomach has been churning, and I felt like throwing up," she says, when she sees me in the threshold, "I can't have kids. What if what happened to Nessa happens to… I just… I… I can't do this!"

"You could…"

"No I couldn't to Gale's child. Any child with Gale's DNA is someone I'll love," she says, "I'm just terrified that what happened to my parents and Nessa will happen to Gale, our child, and me. I'd never forgive myself no matter what happened." I take a seat next to her on the ground, pulling her into a hug, letting her cry her worries away. An hour later we're sitting on the couch sipping decaf coffee quietly.

"Have you told him?" I ask. Elphaba shakes her head. "When do you plan to?"

"When I'm sure," she replies, "When I know what is going on, I'll tell him." I nod in understanding. "But for now, I'm going to go to bed."

_I'm in a kitchen. I don't know if I should be in here, this isn't really my expertise. Hell I can barely boil water to make mac and cheese. So why am I in here? I faintly hear a door open and close. I turn my head just in time for a pair of lips crash into mine. I know these lips, they're Peeta's. Peeta is kissing me in a kitchen I don't know._

"_How was your day?" he asks, a smile on his lips._

"_Uneventful. Yours?" I ask, like this is normal for us._

"_I baked and couldn't stop thinking of you," he whispers, before gently kissing my neck._

"_Peeta," I moan, feeling his smile on my neck, "What are you doing?"_

"_Well I was going make love to my wife, if that's okay with her." He's my husband? We're married and this is our house._

"_Just making sure that's what's going on," I say, before pulling him back to me. He lifts me up on the counter, settling in between my legs while we strip ourselves of our clothes. Our love making is quick but amazing, followed by sweet and loving words. I love how happy I feel, how happy he looks. I love him._

"Wake up!" calls Elphaba, shaking me awake with a smile on her face. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Monthly friend came?" I asked, wanting to go back to my dream. Elphaba nodded a smile huge on her face. "Awesome, now go away."

"Okay, but you know you could be living that dream, he's just down the hallway." And with that she heads out of my room and back to hers. Her words sink into me, and my dream dances around my head. She's right. I pull on my slippers and a jacket to throw over my tank top and sweats. I find myself in front of his door only a minute later. I take a deep breath before knocking. I hear shuffling, so I assume Peeta is at his door.

"Peeta, it's me, I'm saying the word. I'm done being scared; I want to be with you. I want to love you for the rest of my life. Please open the door, so we can talk face to face. Please?" I reach for the door, but it's still locked. I feel the hot tears sliding down my cheeks. "Peeta please!" Did I wait too long? "Open the door!" It's still locked. He lied to me. I said the word and he isn't mine. He's doesn't even care that I'm here, that I'm standing here. He just has to open the door and I'd be his. I knock one last time, still nothing. I retreat back to my apartment and my room. I crawl into my bed and just lie there. I feel like I'm in a weird state. I'm not asleep but I'm not awake either.

"Katniss? Katniss. Katniss! You can't lie there all day. We have work!" calls Elphaba, outside my door. I don't move. The weight of everything seems to be crushing into me and I don't know what I can do to relieve it. I'm an idiot. I can hear the door open, but I don't look to see who it is. "Enough!" Elphaba moves to stand in front of me, forcing me to sit up. "You are getting up, NOW! I don't care if you go to work, but you aren't staying in bed all day! If you don't want to go get the guy, that is your business, but you cannot sleep all of your life away!" I see her point, but I can't will myself to move. Elphaba lets out an annoyed sigh, before retreating out of the room. I slump back into my bed for I don't know how long, but eventually Elphaba comes back, a coy smile on her face.

"I ran into someone in the hallway, and I invited them in to see you," she says, "Either you will be saying thank you to me later, or you will be super angry with me. I don't really care which one it is, by the way." With that she leaves the room and a moment later, Peeta walks in. I don't want to see him, not after he lied and rejected me.

"Elphaba told me what you think happened," says Peeta, sitting down on the bed. "I didn't hear anything you said, I swear. I would have opened the door and let you in, because I'm in love with you." I feel his lips brush some of my skin. Electricity shoots though my body, but I don't know if it's his words or his lips on my skin. I ignore it either way; he doesn't mean anything he says. "Please, Katniss. I just want you to be happy, tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"Leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want, me to leave you alone." I nod. "I'll try to respect that, but when," I give him a slight glare, because I won't be changing my mind, "if you change your mind, you can find me at my bakery." I wait until I hear him shut my door to break down in sobs.

The next morning there is a note by my ignored alarm clock;

You are an idiot. He is the sweetest guy I've ever met, if I didn't have Gale, I would be fighting you for him. Go get him! His bakery is on the corner of Tenth and Rosewood.

- Elphaba

P.S. Sae says you will be out a job if you don't shape up soon.

Elphaba's right, I am an idiot and he's too sweet for me. I don't deserve him, and I never could. I do need to start at least going to work soon, I need the money.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

This chapter does have another part that's in another perspective, which I might be willing to post as a mini chapter after this one if you guys would like. It basically fills in the spaces that I left up there.

So I know that you guys want longer chapters, but it's not really my style. Even my original stuff is pretty short; my longest original piece that is complete comes to five or seven pages. If you don't believe me you can check out my original stuff at my tumblr; my URL is thegirlwithmanyfandoms. The URL makes sense if you look at the list of things I am a fan of, but I wouldn't necessarily go look at it unless you want to. Anyways, back to my writing, my works in progress with chapters have short chapters that are only four pages at most.

Things will get better next chapter, the conflict has reached the climax and now it has to get to the resolution.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!

I feel the need to respond to an anonymous review I got:

**hungergaemsfan**; What of Peeta's speech about being there for her when she wants him made you think he's in love with Dell? Also I don't think you finished some of you sentences and Katniss is an emotional cripple and she'd react that way. One final note; to make a story exciting there has to be problems, that way when the characters overcome them you feel a sense of accomplishment for them, and you want to see what other problems they face and how they'll overcome them.


	11. Chapter AUTHOR NOTE

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE\+-+-+\**

I'll be posting this on my tumblr as well as on here!

My URL is **thegirlwithmanyfandoms**.

If you already have a tumblr then you can follow me, or just look at the 'My Writing' link on my blog to find it.

My blog is a personal blog so you could really get to know me on there.

I don't know if this will get deleted from here, it might but it might not. You never really know, but there is a back-up!

Again you can read this on my Tumblr, **thegirlwithmanyfandoms**, under the link 'My Writing'.

I do also encourage you to read my original work too and I do love feed back!

I'm just going to be leaving this here, the next chapter will be the mini chapter of ten and so on.

I have no clue why every sentence is a new paragraph, but they are for whatever reason.

Okay I'm done now, we'll be back to the normal story as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter Ten and a Half

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Ten in Elphaba's POV\+-+-+\**

Katniss has always been quiet, but on the car ride back to our apartment is a different quiet. I can tell that she's thinking about what happened with Peeta. My roommate is a fickle creature. A smile dances on to my lips as Gale intertwines his fingers through mine as we drive, and it distracts me from worrying about Katniss for a little while.

"So you guys missed the show," says Gale, who can tell that this quietness isn't natural for us. I look back at Katniss and we exchange a look, "Peeta and Dell broke up, she was not a happy camper, and Finnick called Annie and they have a date tomorrow night."

"I wonder if she'll remember that she said yes to him tomorrow," I say, earning a little laugh from him. I look in the back and can see that Katniss if off in Katniss world, where she stays though the car ride and the elevator ride up to the apartment. She reminds me of a zombie as she heads off to her room. For a moment I think I should follow after her so we could have another talk, but I'm not her mother. Also there is the fact that my sexy boyfriend is undressing in my room right now. I make it into my room just as he's pulling his shirt off.

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" I ask, smiling at him.

"What kind?" he asks, moving so that I can easily see his abs. I never should have told him that the site of his abs is a turn on.

"Peppermint," I reply, avoiding anything about his eyes.

"Sure," he says, but the coy smile on his face screams that we won't be getting to the tea. I'd never tell Katniss, but the few times she's had sleepover since Gale and I started dating we've ramped all over the apartment. The only fully safe place was her apartment and bathroom. I work quickly on the tea, the water is boiling by the time I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"You've gotten slower," I whisper, moving my head to kiss is cheek.

"Wanted to give you some time to make your tea," he replies, "Though I see that the water is just getting done now."

"Do you want some or not?" I ask, choosing to ignore the feeling of his bare chest against my back. Gale leans into me more, turning the heat off and kissing my neck.

"Make the tea later," he says in his sexy raspy voice. I hate when he does this, I can't say no to him when he pulls that voice out. I nod as he turns me around and places me on the kitchen counter. Two cooks in the kitchen have to be some kind of a cliché.

The next morning I awake to the feeling of my stomach's contents rising into my throat. I don't move, because I've been having this feeling for like about a week now. I've yet to actually throw up, probably just some bug I caught. Once my stomach calms down, I get ready for work and try to gently wake Gale up. He tries to start something, but I stop him, pointing out how we have to go into work soon. Katniss was still like a zombie after I wake her up.

Work goes by quickly. Annie is clearly happy about her and Finnick getting back together, though she does try to hide it, and Sae catches Gale trying to steal a kiss, which results in us getting a lecture about being decent at work. As I'm finally clocking out Johanna pulls me to the side.

"Hey do you have a pad I can brow?" whispers Johanna. It's her time of the month? She's always after me, and I haven't had mine yet. I shake my head no, because I don't have any on my person. When Katniss and I get back to the apartment, it dawns on me that I'm late and how I've been feeling. As everything sinks in, I can't keep anything down in my throat. I barely make it to my bathroom before I start throwing up, and the tears that start to fall from eyes are unstoppable. I keep my head in the toilet, until I hear the door open. I look up and see Katniss standing there, looking worried.

"I'm over a week late, my stomach has been churning, and I felt like throwing up," I say, "I can't have kids. What if what happened to Nessa happens to… I just… I… I can't do this!"

"You could…"

"No I couldn't to Gale's child. Any child with Gale's DNA is someone I'll love," I say, "I'm just terrified that what happened to my parents and Nessa will happen to Gale, our child, and me. I'd never forgive myself no matter what happened." Katniss joins me on the floor, and I'm thankful that she's never tried to get out the details of what had happened to my family, because I don't even talk about to Sae. It's a forbidden topic, but at some point I have to tell Gale. She lets me cry for about an hour before we're finally sitting on the couch, sipping coffee.

"Have you told him?" Katniss asks, earning a negative head motion from me. "When do you plan to?"

"When I'm sure," I reply, "When I know what is going on, I'll tell him. But for now, I'm going to go to bed." I lay awake most of the night, thinking of ways to tell Gale that he might be a dad. I don't know when, but I doze off eventually only to be awoken by a piercing pain in my abdomen. God, I hate cramps… wait that means I'm not pregnant. I don't think I've ever been so happy for that time of the month! I can't help but wake Katniss up to tell her, after all she is the only person I told and I'm too happy to back to bed.

"Wake up!" I call, shaking her awake with a smile. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Monthly friend came?" She asked, earning a nod. "Awesome, now go away."

"Okay, but you know you could be living that dream, he's just down the hallway." A few minutes I hear her leave the apartment, and I can't help the smile on my face. My smile fades when I hear the door open and the sound of sorrow cannot be ignored. Katniss gets so quiet it's scary when she's truly sad. I move to her room, opening the door to see that she's gone back to sleep

"Katniss? Katniss. Katniss! You can't lie there all day. We have work!" I call, outside Katniss's door. I don't hear any response, so I walk in. "Enough!" I move to stand before her and force her to sit up. "You are getting up, NOW! I don't care if you go to work, but you aren't staying in bed all day! If you don't want to go get the guy, that is your business, but you cannot sleep all of your life away!" Katniss doesn't move. I make an annoyed sound, before leaving her room and heading straight to the cause of this sate she's in. I repeatedly beat the door in front of me until the person I'm looking for answers it.

"Morning," yawns Peeta, still rubbing sleep from his eye.

"What did you do to Katniss?" I ask, frowning.

"I gave her my heart, and she pushed it back," he replies, sorrow in his eyes.

"No. Yesterday, what did you do, or say, to her?" I demanded.

"I didn't see or say anything to Katniss. Why? Did something happen to her?" asks Peeta, worry taking over his face.

"Do you have any pets or anything?" I ask, frowning. Katniss is a master hunter, and if my guess is good then Peeta has to have a pet or something.

"No, but I've been watching my older brother dog while he and his wife are on a short trip," he says.

"Come on," I say, as I pull him after me and to Katniss's and my apartment. I motion for Peeta to stay as I pop my head into Katniss's room. She's still in her bed, "I ran into someone in the hallway, and I invited them in to see you. Either you will be saying thank you to me later, or you will be super angry with me. I don't really care which one it is, by the way." With that I let Peeta into her room and go to wait in the living room. Peeta leave a little while later, and I know that Katniss has been her worse enemy again. I pull out some paper and a pen; I write her a note and head to work.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I figured you guys didn't really want an Elphaba/Gale lemon, and the next official chapter will be posted soon and things will start to get better, I swear! I decided to post this since a few of you guys where interested in this mini chapter as I called it, though it's really isn't a mini chapter.

Now I should warn you that my updates might start getting sparse. I work at a movie theater and July is a big month for movies, and I'm the go to girl when it comes to work. So I will be doing my best to update, but it won't be as quickly.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!

P.S. We'll be back to Katniss's POV next chapter and all the ones that follow.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Eleven\+-+-+\**

"It's not like I was keeping it a secret from you!" hiss Elphaba, "I tried to tell four times between when I had the scare and now!"

"But the point is that you didn't tell me when you were having the scare!" replies Gale, "I would be the child's father so you should have fucking called me!"

"Was I supposed to call you during the maybe ten hours I was having the scare?" snapped Elphaba. I had just walked into The Hob, and right into the hearing range of the two love birds fighting. I'm going to guess that Elphaba told Gale about her pregnancy scare. Maybe this normalcy will be a good thing; it's a sign that everything can go back how it was.

"Yes!" yells Gale, though his voice isn't loud. Elphaba opens her mouth, but she notices me.

"Hey Katniss, welcome back to the living," she teases, giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks," I say, knowing better than getting involved in this, "I'm just going to go start waiting tables." I quickly clock in and scurry to my tables. Ten minutes later Elphaba comes walking out of the kitchen, pulling on an apron.

"You're joining us up front today?" teases Johanna, smiling at Elphaba.

"I told Sae I didn't want to be in the kitchen, so I came up front," states Elphaba, shooting a glare towards the kitchen. Shit. Gale cooking mad is a bad thing; he will refuse to let anyone change anything, especially if they're one of the tables Elphaba will be waiting, and if you dare to send something back… well I hope all your last words are nice. When I have a customer want to change something up I would warn them about how Gale wouldn't like that. The regulars understood but some newer customers didn't seem to get it. We were lucky that Gale coming out only once to scream at a customer who sent food back because, and I quote, 'it taste like ass and I didn't want to eat the fucking tomatoes that I asked to be removed!'. Gale all but throws the food at the man, before he stormed back into the back.

"You guys can have your tables back for now," says Elphaba, before throwing off her apron and following after him. Luckily we only have another hour before we start our closing hour. Johanna ends up having to give me a ride home, since Elphaba disappeared after she went into the back after Gale. The elevator is deserted and I try to just focus on the buttons, but the memory seeps into me of what Peeta and I did in here almost three months or so. I try to push it out of my head, but it still comes to play through my mind. Suddenly my body feels like it's on fire and it's all I can do not to close my eyes and pretend it's him. I take a deep breath and run to my apartment, planning on going into my room and use the thing Elphaba gave me to find a release, but I don't get the chance.

I unlock the door and there on the couch is Gale and Elphaba, both without any clothes. They're too absorbed in making up to notice me, and I find it hard to not watch them a little. Elphaba is on top, facing towards me, grinding on top of Gale. This isn't my first time seeing Elphaba's breasts, but this is the first time I've ever walked in on her having sex, with anyone. I know I should turn away, let them know I'm here, or maybe even leave the area, but my feet are stuck in place. I feel like an inferno as over taken my body, and I doubt that thing could suffice it. I quietly place my bad down and just as quietly leave the apartment, turning towards Peeta's. Outside the door I practice what I want to say, but nothing sounds right. I really am no good with words.

I take a deep breath and knock on Peeta's door. When the door opens to see Peeta, I decide to let my actions speak for me. When I see him I throw my arms around his neck and pull his lips down to mine. Peeta responds quickly and pulls me closely to him. I missed him; his smell, his taste, his touch, his everything.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, when we separate from each other.

"It's okay," says Peeta, a smile on his lips before he lowers them back down to mine.

"Peeta! Who is that at the door?" calls a female voice, causing me to push away from Peeta quickly. He had a girl over, and she sounds older, oh god why would he kiss me when he has someone!

"I have my family over," says Peeta, ignoring the voices questions, "You can come in if you want, or you we could do something tomorrow when you get off work."

"I… could meet them... if you want me too," I say, knowing that I have no plans on leaving this man again. He's mine and I… I love him.

"Come on in," he says, smiling a huge smile at me.

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

I told you things were going to get better this chapter, but I doubt you guys thought it would get better so fast. We're now a downhill slide, but like all good roller coaster there will be another rise followed by a drop. Overall we're in the downhill slide to the end though. So if you haven't already you should give my _We're Such Curious Creatures _a look. Also I know it was short, but I felt like the next chapter will be better if I can explore Katniss's evening with the Mellark family fully as its own chapter.

Also the last chapter was chapter ten in Elphaba's POV.

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative**, but **if you're going to be pissed at me for having an OC then why did you even bother reading in the 1st place**, but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**! I do believe that most stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will. So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Sex**

**/-+-+-/Chapter Twelve\+-+-+\**

Peeta gently brings me into his apartment, and the walk to meet his family seemed to last a life time. How do I face the woman who used to beat this man I love? How for the love of god do I do that? When I enter into the room, I get a chance to look at his family. His two brother look like Peeta (minus his boyish charm), and his mother is beautiful. How is there so much pretty in the Mellark family.

"Who is that?" asks Mrs. Mellark, her eyes turn into slivers and she eyes me disapprovingly.

"This is Katniss," says Peeta, his hand taking mine, "She's my girlfriend." Both of his brother look at their mother, who looks like a tomato.

"You destroyed an opportunity to get head in life, for _her_?" asks his mother, her anger becoming more apparent. I feel Peeta tighten his grip on my hand, and when I look at him, I see fear. His mother rises from her seat, "You stupid boy! Dell could offer you money, power, standing in this town! What can _she_ offer you, besides her gash?!" My gash? What the hell is wrong with this woman, how dare she!? I start to open my mouth, but Peeta speaks before I can.

"I love you her!" says Peeta, "She is easily one of my best friends, she listens, she challenges, she doesn't want to go out drinking every night and she doesn't latch on to me like an idiot. She's real." His mother's eyes go big, and she pulls her hand back, before swiping her hand across Peeta's face. I let out a gasp, shocked that she would do this to him in his own home. She moves to me next, her hand pulling back to slap me, but her hand never makes contact. Peeta grab her hand before it can.

"I don't care anymore if you slap me, but you will never raise a hand to her," he says, "Now get out." His mother stares at him, while he drops her hand. He moves out of the way, so that she can leave. She lets out a huff, and looks at her two other sons, motioning them to follow her. They give both Peeta and I small smiles, before following out. I watch as them leave, wondering why they follow that awful woman.

"She's dying," says Peeta, "Wheat is trying to help her with her estate and Rye is playing the dotting son in hopes to get some more money. They're both good guys, I'll properly introduce you to them sometime when she's not around."

"What if she gives them the bakery?" I ask, recalling that it had been a family business.

"Dad left it to solely me when he died; I thought I told you that," teases Peeta. And he might have, but right now I can't think back that far. I can see her hand print on his face. Anger floods me. How dare she do that to him, how dare she ever done that to him! I hate her and I hope she rots in hell. I move into his kitchen, grabbing ice from his fridge and placing it on her hand print. "You don't have to worry about that; it will clear up in a little bit."

"I hate her," I state, "she did that to you, so I hate her." Peeta laughs a little at my statement, before placing a quick kiss on my lip.

"You didn't even really get to meet her," starts Peeta, "And you already know that you hate her."

"I know that I'm in love with you," I say. He looks at me, surprise written on his face. I move closer to him, pulling his face to mine, kissing him. Our kiss turns heated fast. We're both pouring in our emotions to each other. Peeta skillfully moves maneuvers his tongue into my mouth, eliciting a dance between our tongues. I can't stifle the moan that erupts from my throat as I feel his tongue against mine. I've missed him. I cannot believe how long it's been since I've been with him. Peeta's mouth leaves mine, starting a train over my jaw and down my neck, whispering 'I love you' when his mouth isn't on my body. I feel his hand pushing my shirt off, when my own are working on his. We leave a trail of our clothes from his living room and into his bedroom. Gently he pushes me onto the bed, kissing his way down into the valley between my breasts.

My back arches off the bed when he takes one of my nipples into his mouth teasing it skillfully. I can't keep my moans to myself as he does this, and I can see the smile on his face as he continues to tease me nipples. His name easily rolls off my tongue and out of my mouth, as his skillful mouth works on my breasts. He continues to tease me nipples, he kisses and licks the soft flesh that covers my breasts, and I love every moment of it. No wonder I came from just his teasing of my breasts our first night together. God, I already feel like I'm starting to teeter off the edge and into ecstasy. He pulls his mouth away from my breasts, starting a trail of sloppy open mouth kisses from them down to my sex. His finger's message my inner thighs, while his tongue dips into me. He doesn't get a chance to do much; the simple act of his tongue entering into me sends me off that edge and his name tumbles out of my mouth.

"God. You're beautiful when you cum," says Peeta, kissing my stomach after I came back to reality. My cheeks sting red at his words. Peeta continues up from my stomach to my lips, kissing me slowly. He pulls away and looks at me with a devilish smile, "I'm going to have to make you cum every day for the rest of our lives."

"You promise?" I say without thinking. Peeta's smile grows larger, and he kisses me roughly, slipping himself into me quickly. I break my mouth away from his to let out a loud throaty moan. He keeps thrusting in and out of me, while my hips work to meeting his thrusts. Despite the haze I find myself in, I register how beautiful he looks all sweaty and high off the endorphins we're both experiencing. I cum again before he does, and I think he has it wrong.

He is the one who look beautiful when he cums.

"I love you," he whispers after we're both settled back into reality. I lean into him and give him a lazy kiss.

"I love you too," I reply, snuggling into him because he is mine and I'm his, simple as that.

This is our beginning, our start. I don't know what our future holds, what bump we're going to have deal with, what bridges we'll have to cross, but it's ours.

And I wouldn't change any of it for anything.

The End

**\+-+-+\Author Note/-+-+-/**

So I'm sorry that this final chapter took so long, and I know that I said I was going to do more with this, but I like this as the ending. It seems fitting, since this was all about Katniss and her sex life with Peeta.

I'd like to reply to a guest review:

My act is together; I work two jobs (one during the day and another overnight), I'm going to school to be a teacher, I'm trying to have a social life (and failing at it most of the time), and am trying to find another apartment in another city along with another job. My fucking shit is together, and I'm sorry that I write what I want and want to show it with you guys when I write within a fandom. And I apologize that my life doesn't let my write as much as I would like it to, and that something I start I can't finish how I would like to because I don't want to drag them out. And due to the limited time I have to write, I write what I want to. Sometimes its fan fiction and sometimes it's my own original work.

Also I'm sorry if any of my response has come across as rude, but I'm dealing with a lot at my dayside job. I didn't get a promotion and raise because I didn't clean one thing right (pissing off the meanest manager at the place). Also I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a week since I'm working these two jobs so that I can afford to go to school and move. And then there is my frustration with never seeing any of my friends since I have no time. Honestly if I had to choose, between writing something or going to see a friend, I choose the friend, but most of the time I don't have the time for either.

You're review had bad timing and I needed to vent some stuff out, so thank you.

But you should not be telling me to get my act together about something I can't control at the moment. I'm currently at home, with swollen feet from being on them from noon to 6:30 am, my back is killing me, and I've got bruises all over. So do not tell me that I'm annoying, immature, or irresponsible, unless you know what is going on in my life (thus why you say something in private).

If I could I would focus on one story at a time I would, but I don't have the time to focus on one thing that isn't related to my jobs or school. If I'm going to do something in the rare and fleeting free time I get, it is going to be something I want to do. If I feel like starting something that's been rolling around in my head for the past week or month, then I'm going to start it.

You did have some points, I should probably stick to two or three stories, but my writing/free time is (again) rare and fleeting and I'd rather be writing what I feel like. I have deleted some stories, if they're going to be posted again at some point, I don't know. Right now I have a total of four stories out there that I need to finish up (one is missing two chapters, which are written except for one lemon that I need to write for one chapter).

I'd **love** to hear **feedback positive or negative on my writing **(style, word choice, or anything along those lines), but please, for the love of whatever you find holy, **REVIEW**!

I do believe that some stories are victims of **bystander syndrome**. You assume that someone else will, never thinking that maybe no one will.

So always **REVIEW** and **I'll love you unconditionally** if you do so!


End file.
